<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beside Her by astralprojects</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497893">Beside Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralprojects/pseuds/astralprojects'>astralprojects</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Second Person Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, POV Second Person, no beta we die like men, thoughts of love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralprojects/pseuds/astralprojects</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's sweltering outside, your budget is near-nonexistent, and that chair's definitely going to break, but you're in love with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Second Person Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beside Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If she spins that chair any longer, it's going to break.</p><p>You're lying on a double IKEA bed, staring pensively at the ceiling without a proper thought really crossing your mind. The bed is of the highest quality - the best you could get with your shared and skint budget, anyway. "It's more expensive and inefficient to get two single beds!" was the excuse she told you, but you both know you wouldn't have it any other way. You'd end up pushing them together at some point if you bought singles anyway, desperate to tangle your limbs together and curl into each other like you had done so naturally countless times before.</p><p>A pen taps absentmindedly on the desk, and judging from the way her head lolls back, you can tell she's zoned out and far too out of it to do much at the moment. But so are you, and you don't exactly have the brainpower to get up right now.</p><p>You want her next to you.</p><p>You realised that years ago, but the thought sticks out in your mind even now. Her nuzzling into you, your fingers carding through her soft, light pink hair, feeling her smile on your neck as you press a kiss on her forehead. It didn't matter how many times you did things like that, it still felt just as magical as it did the first occasion.</p><p>The chair swirls around and around, and you're honestly stunned by how she isn't dizzy by this point. Or maybe she is, but she doesn't care to stop. If that's the case, she'll complain about her headache long after it's gone and you'll rush to the cupboard to get whatever expired medicine is left from the move.</p><p>She's chewing the end of her pen now, lost in another airheaded fantasy she'll either develop for weeks or forget about in a second. You wonder if she'll take you along - if you can embark on another escapade together in your dreams. But she will, of course she will; she's just as lost without you as you are without her.</p><p>Tomorrow, you'll probably have to unpack the rest of your stuff. Procrastination is only acceptable for so long, after all. But that doesn't matter: tackling a mountain of her stuffed toys and your knotted clothes doesn't seem all too appealing right now, so you settle for laying here like this, content that she's in the room with you and yet still hoping she makes her way over to rest beside you.</p><p>It's been a long day. Or maybe it hasn't, but the sweltering heat begs to differ. She whined about the heat with you, about to melt into a pile of mush over your flimsy boxes that were somehow still way too hard to take a seat on, even if you'd only lean onto them for a second.</p><p>Maybe it wasn't tiring so much as tedious; pick up the packages, carry in the packages, unpack the packages, organise the contents of the packages, rinse and repeat until your soul leaves you to suffer all alone.</p><p>But you aren't alone. Even in the most remedial and trivial of tasks, she's there - she'll always be there. You love her.</p><p>The pen's furthest edge was wiped on the corner of her shirt, and now she's mindlessly clicking it non-stop. The chair trembles under the pressure, threatening to collapse and leave you with an overdraft in your already drained bank account.</p><p>You don't have the energy to warn her, hoping that she'll come to her senses and realise soon enough.</p><p>A ragdoll on a nearby shelf calls out to you. The shelf is still enveloped in bubble wrap, but that doesn't matter - the mascot had to go on it right that second. She insisted on having it no other way.</p><p>You smile, recalling your earlier conversation. You really are in the deep end for this girl, aren't you? She's all bright smiles, high energy, mortifying chants, crazy bass tabs, adorable expressions, wacky mascots - one of which brings an inexplicable warmth to your chest as you admire it.</p><p>One of its ears is a little too tight, the other just that tiny bit loose. The buttons are different sizes and shapes, an odd but cute choice. Its stuffing is plentiful and generous, well-proportioned until it reaches the crook of the left arm, where it's ever-so-slightly lacking. No-one would notice that though, so it's fine. The different scrap patches of fabric forming it imitate a vibrant collage; no-one else could make a mascot look quite the same as she could.</p><p>She named each one affectionately. This one was definitely referred to as something slightly different to when you first packed it, but you don't dare tell her. She'd feel bad for "mistreating her children" that way.</p><p>You smile, and you hope she's smiling with you. You want to see her smile. You need it, it keeps you going in the darkest of days, fuels you in simple tasks like getting up in the morning for work when all you want to do is sleep in with her. She can always find a reason to smile, create a new way to make you smile alongside her, and you treasure it each time she does. You cherish her smiles just as much as you cherish her.</p><p>But she still hasn't noticed, even when the chair creaks a little. And like always, you indulge her, too caught up in her colourful world to scold her for it yet. You go along with her every whim, spoil her at every chance, follow her until the end of time, and you won't ever stop. She doesn't want you to, and that's reason enough to keep doing it.</p><p>It's because she's happy, and that's rewarding enough. It's because she's happy, and that's why you refuse to leave her side. It's because she's happy, and that's all you've ever wanted.</p><p>That smile is like a new day, heaven's gate, a thousand blinding fireworks setting off at once, and you'll always protect it - you'll always protect her. Her happiness is your world, she's your world, and you're never planning on leaving.</p><p>She's got you wrapped around her little finger just as she did when you were kids, pre-teens, teenagers, every age group you've lived through under the sun. There's stability in that - she'll have the same ability when you're sixty, you're sure of it.</p><p>Your apartment isn't as flattering as it could be. It's the cheapest one you could find at a decent condition, but it's got a suitable amount of space and that's fine. It's got her in it, so everything's alright. Her presence could turn tides, and it sure as heck turns this half-okay place into a half-okay place you're comfortable with living in. It's your home, you get to wake up beside her each day, and the thought's satisfying enough for you to be content with it.</p><p>Her raucous swinging has quietened down for a moment, so you glance over at her to see what's changed.</p><p>She's thinking about something, long and hard. The pen's trapped tightly in her fist: hunching over, she lets it down for a moment.</p><p>You can read her like a book. If you tried hard enough, you could probably work out what she's focusing on, but you leave her to it; you're fine with the way things are right now. She emulates you in that aspect, knowing you like the back of her hand. </p><p>In theory, you know everything about each other, but you feel like there's still more to find out about her. It's because she runs so deep - there's so much to her, and you want to memorise it all. Dash into her arms and make a home in her heart, but that's already been done. Or it could be that's not it - it's because you could never get bored of her. Yeah, that sounds right. You could learn every last detail there is to her and still never tire of it, of her.</p><p>She's your everything, your guiding light, and you want to be that to her. You already are, more like, but you'll improve yourself until you're sure she'll never be led astray by you.</p><p>And even if she is, she knows she can always find solace and comfort in you. You'll open her arms without a second thought each time and stay there unflinching as she speeds right into them.</p><p>You love her, and that's never going to change.</p><p>But no matter how much you love her, the rocking has started up again, as relentless as ever, and you absolutely cannot let it break or else debt will be burning into your backs like the scorching temperature is right now.</p><p>"Himari," you condemn finally. "Don't spin so much. The chair's gonna collapse if you do that."</p><p>Her swivelling slows to a pause as she listens to you, though it takes a while to register. "Oh! Sorry Tomoe, I didn't notice."</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" you ask out curiosity.</p><p>"Hm…" She purses her lips and rises from her chair, scampering her way over to you. You wonder what she's doing for a moment, but a finger soon taps your nose and lips capture your own. "You."</p><p>You smile at that, of course you do. Even if you're so different from each other on the surface, you've always been on the same wavelength.</p><p>Your lips meet her own again, and you smile against her expression.</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>She grins at that, jumping down next to you and cuddling into your shoulder. "I love you."</p><p>Your smile widens; the thought from earlier leaves your mind - you've got bigger things to focus on. She's next to you, and you won't divert your attention from her for a second.</p><p>She's nuzzling into you, your fingers carding through her soft, light pink hair, feeling her smile on your neck as you press a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>This is all you've ever wanted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing flows so much easier in the second person. Or, well, it's always come a lot easier to me when I write in it.</p><p>It's midnight and I had to write them. I had to.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>